


The Garden of Your Heart

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (Cocaine), 5 Times, Arguing, Breakfast in Bed, Car Accidents, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Five times Roger brought John flowers, and one time John returned the gesture.





	1. Red Rose – 1975

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is co-authored by @deacydeac on tumblr, without whom none of these fics would be possible!
> 
> Title from "If I Should Plant a Tiny Seed of Love" by The Dead Victorians.

John had no reason to expect anything but a mundane evening. Roger invited him over fairly often; it seemed to be an attempt to get John out of his shell. But John remained tucked away in the safety of his shell, and with good reason –he couldn’t risk anyone, especially Roger, finding out about his little crush.

It was more than a little crush. John hadn’t been able to get Roger’s sparkling blue eyes out of his head since the night they met in that dingy little college bar. His thick blond hair was messy in away that made his fingers itch to either sort it out or muss it further. And every time he laughed John’s stomach did a full gymnastics routine. He had fallen hard –inconveniently so. It hurt, but he soldiered through his heartache for the sake of the band.

John couldn’t have been more surprised to find a candlelit dinner.

“Roger?” he called deeper into the flat, eyes wide and darting. Roger came out from the doorway that separated his closet of a kitchen into the even smaller dining area. John’s cheeks burned; Roger looked so handsome in his corduroy suit, wine red over a crisp white shirt, that matched the table linen. John was vaguely aware of his companion’s nervous shuffling.

“You’re early.”

John was silent a moment as he remembered how to speak. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted—”

“No, no, I was expecting you!” Roger almost instinctively reached for John’s hand before he could get the chance to bolt. He hadn’t exactly dared to truly hope John would return his interest, but he’d at least like to explain himself. “This is… It’s for you.”

John swallowed. “For me?”

Roger nodded and brought something out from behind his back: a single red rose. “This is all for you, and—… Fuck, I’m sorry, I got this idea in my head that if I made a big gesture then you might say yes but—”

But he couldn’t go on rambling when John’s lips were suddenly on his own. Once Roger’s heart had started again he brought the hand holding John’s wrist up to cup his face, and John shivered at the gentleness of the rough fingers on his cheek. He pulled back, just a few inches, enough to catch his breath before he spoke up. “Yes, Rog, god, yes. I just never thought—”

Now it was Roger’s turn to interrupt him with a kiss.


	2. Blue Hydrangeas – 1986

_“Mr. Deacon, there’s been an accident involving your vehicle.”_

_John’s blood ran cold._

_“Roger?”_

“Yes..?” Roger had been in the doghouse almost a full week before he came in with an apology and breakfast. John turned over, panting and sweating through his bedclothes, but as consciousness returned and he saw his partner standing in the doorway, very much alive but a little worse for wear, he remembered just how upset he was with him. He didn’t answer.

Roger nudged the door all the way open and came through with the tray: coffee (one sugar) in John’s favorite mug, a cheese toastie, and a small vase with a bushy bunch of blue-gray hydrangeas. John’s stomach growled, betraying him as he scowled. Roger suppressed a laugh. “It’s late already. I thought you might be hungry.”

John still didn’t say anything, even as the tray was set over his legs. He didn’t make eye contact with Roger as he nibbled at his breakfast, silent until Roger sat gingerly at the edge of the bed. “What did you want?”

“To say I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

Roger knew he deserved that much. Just saying he was sorry wasn’t going to fix things right now, and it shouldn’t. “I wanted to tell you I’m sorry, and that I’m never using coke again. I swear it.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that at face value?”

Roger didn’t answer for a moment, chewing on his lip as if stalling. “I don’t know.”

John took a bite of his food, but supposed the conversation has come to a dead end. That is, until he felt hot tears pricking in his eyes.

“John?”

He wiped at his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. I— I’m sorry. Maybe I should’ve not said anything, I didn’t mean to upset you more.” He stood hastily. “Your car should be fixed up in no time, and—”

“Dammit, Roger, this isn’t about the car!” Roger just flinched, so the words kept spilling out of John’s mouth and the tears from his eyes. “You could’ve died! I got that call and was… I was terrified that I’d lost you.”

Roger didn’t hesitate to wrap John up in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again, never, never…”

John just sobbed into his shoulder. He wanted to push him off, to keep being angry, but he never felt safer than he did in Roger’s arms. “You promise?” His voice cracked in desperation.

“I promise.” Roger kissed the top of his head, still pressing his lips into the soft fluff of John’s hair. And he had to keep this promise –he couldn’t risk hurting John like this again. He couldn’t lose him.

John sniffled and decided to believe him. He had to be firm about never allowing this to happen again, but Roger was too important to him to let their relationship crash and burn. He couldn’t lose Roger. He knew now just how much that would hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment, and follow @allthe-queens-men on tumblr for more Queen!


End file.
